Porque saltarse las clases está mal visto
by AishaUchiha
Summary: One-shot. Gray tiene claro las normas del instituto Fairy, pero la delegada de su clase está demasiado involucrada, afectándolo incluso a él. Por eso va a enseñarle una lección de porque de vez en cuando no es tan malo saltarse las clases. Y porque no, a lo mejor aprovecha para algo más. Lemon.


**Porque saltarse las clases está mal visto:**

**.**

Género: Romance (y algo de humor)

Pareja: Gray y Lucy

AU

OoC

Blablablá- narrador y diálogos.

"Blablablá" – pensamientos.

"**blablablá**_"_ – contenido de la nota.

Ratiom M porque contiene lenguaje obsceno y lemon.

Disclamier: los personajes de fairy tail no me pertenecen, son del mangaka Hiro Mashima.

.

.

.

En el prestigioso instituto de Fairy tail, las normas eran claras y por eso en todas las aulas se habían introducido un puesto de delegado o delegada de clase, para que aparte de tener las funciones normales de un delegado normal, también llevara a cabo el cumplimiento de dichas normas. Gray eso lo sabía muy bien, pero también sabía, que la norma se había suspendido hacía dos años, el problema era que la delegada de su clase no lo había admitido y había querido seguir continuando con la regla ya extinta.

Él no tendría ni porque molestarse en pararla, si no fuera porque él mismo era uno de esos chicos que se saltaba las reglas y siempre andaba siendo sermoneado por ella.

Todavía recordaba el primer día que la vio ejerciendo su cargo. Él estaba con sus amigos por detrás de la escuela para poder saltase las primeras clases, cuando ella apareció. La primera impresión que tuvo de ella, fue que estaba bastante bien de ver. El pelo rubio ondeando por la ligera brisa de esa mañana, los ojos castaños refulgiendo de determinación y las ropas que tan bien le quedaban a esas perfectas curvas. Pero después, habló y les echó la bronca con una voz aguda y estresante que se caló en sus oídos demasiado hondo. Gruño al recordarlo.

Con el tiempo había aprendido que ella solo era así cuando tenía que amonestar a la gente. Con sus amigas y amigos, era más amable y más simpática. No se parecía en nada a la protestona que les había echado la bronca ese día. Y pronto se vio a sí mismo deseando que la chica reaccionara así con él. Que no fuera tan dura al trato, si no que fuera dulce y suave como suponía que eran sus labios. Movió la cabeza apartando los pensamientos. Si sus compañeros oyeran sus pensamientos, seguramente echarían arcoíris por la boca.

Rió. En verdad él tenía otro plan más diferente. Haría que ella notara su presencia y le dejaría claro porque no debía de ser tan estricta con todo. Que de vez en cuando no era malo saltarse alguna clase.

Cuando el cambio de hora sucedió, deslizó un sobre por debajo de la mesa de la rubia y se alejó por el pasillo. Pronto sería suya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lucy miró una vez más la nota que había encontrado en su pupitre.

"**Para la delegada Lucy Heartfilia:**

**En la azotea hay una persona que le dirá información sobre los que se saltan las clases y los que hacen cosas ilegales en la escuela.**

**Acudir antes de la segunda hora de clases.**_"_

Se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Ya se encontraba delante de la puerta de la azotea para saber de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Además, tenía que poner orden a todo esto, por ello era la delegada y no podía admitir ese tipo de conducta en el colegio. Giró el pomo. Además, solo tardaría cinco minutos antes de que tocara el timbre y volviera a clase. Abrió la puerta.

Por un momento vio el panorama vacío, no había nadie en ese sitio. Entonces oyó justo detrás de ella la puerta cerrarse con un leve "click". ¡Le habían engañado! Se giró y se encontró con la sonrisa de su compañero de clases Gray Fullbuster, con las llaves de la puerta en una de las manos haciéndolas girar. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

- ¿Q-que estás haciendo? – de su boca salió un chillido agudo provocado por los nervios, que no correspondía con su voz.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme un simple buenos días?- su sonrisa se ensanchó y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

- ¿Cómo es que tienes la llave de la azotea? – Preguntó intentando frenar los nervios de estar con el chico de clase con el que siempre se había metido.

- ¡Oh, resulta que hasta en momentos así puedes seguir con tu carácter severo! – río bajo, mientras se acercaba más a ella – contactos, princesa, contactos…

Cuanto más avanzaba él, más pasos hacia atrás daba ella, pero no contó con que se acabaría la azotea y se toparía con la valla de rejas. El moreno estaba saboreando su triunfo, solo quería asustarla un poco para que no fuera tan estricta, pero para que negar "¡Está bien buena!" y deseaba poder tocar esas curvas que poseía y comprobar si eran tan suaves como pensaba.

Se quedó a centímetros de ella y apoyó las manos a los costados de su cara para encerrarla con sus brazos. El corazón de la rubia latía a un ritmo desbocado. "¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nerviosa? ¡Es Gray!" se gritó a sí misma, cuando notó los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y le llegó el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del chico "Pero con los brazos fuertes y gotas de sudor cayéndole por el cuello" Se sonrojó y sin darse cuenta empezó a morderse al labio.

El ojinegro no pudo aguantar más y se inclinó hacia ella juntando los labios con los suyos. Lucy abrió los ojos, no se esperaba eso para nada. ¿¡Gray la estaba besando!? ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Si prácticamente esta era la primera vez que se encontraban a solas, aunque no podía negar que no le gustara. "¡Basta!" se dijo a sí misma "regresa en ti". Cuando quiso mover su boca el ya se había separado.

Él estaba extasiado con la boca de la Heartfilia, el sabor de sus labios era incomparable y parecían derretirse bajo los suyos. Cuando se separaron por falta de oxigeno, la miró a los ojos. Ella no había reaccionado a la sorpresa del beso todavía y respiraba para coger aire. No sabía si sentirse realmente mal por no haber sido correspondido, aunque de todas formas le había robado el beso, era normal que no se lo esperara. Sonrió para sí mismo. La había sorprendido.

- Lucy… - dijo él, tratando de normalizar la respiración – ¿Cómo ha estado tú primer beso?

Ella no supo que decir. ¿Cómo podía saber él eso? Podía notar su cara ardiendo de la vergüenza. El chico más cotizado de clase – según sus amigas- le había robado su primer beso.

- ¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo? – se le había escapado el tartamudeo sin querer.

- ¿Sería malo si te volviera a besar? – antes de dejarla contestar se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios.

Por suerte para él, la había pillado con la boca abierta y aprovechó para introducir su lengua y explorar cada centímetro de esa boca que lo estaba volviendo adicto.

Ella ahogó un gemido por la intrusión. Todo lo ocurrido era demasiado para que su mente pudiera procesarlo y lo único que le llegaba eran los pensamientos sobre el increíble sabor de los labios del chico y sus expertos movimientos con la lengua. Entonces simplemente se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso para explorar también cada rincón de la boca del Fullbuster. Mientras sus manos se acomodaban sobre los hombros del chico.

El moreno al verse correspondido, sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de la tensión y procedía a soltarse de la valla para agarrar la cintura de Lucy y apegarla más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Te gustó? – su voz estaba ronca por el deseo, lo que hizo a Lucy sentir un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

- Ah… - un gemido escapó de la boca de la aludida sin consentimiento de esta.

Pero Gray no llegó a oírlo porque el timbre que daba comienzo a la siguiente clase había sonado en ese momento. Recordando a la chica donde se encontraba y que estaba haciendo. Con rapidez, se separó del Fullbuster y lo empujó levemente para poder regular su respiración. Ella si se había oído y nunca pensó que actuaría así, por el chico que tenía delante. Rojo como el mejor de los tomates, sorteó al moreno y se dirigió a la puerta con agilidad. Tenía que salir de allí y aclarar sus ideas. Cuando llegó a la puerta recordó que estaba cerrada con llave. Todavía con el sonrojo en las mejillas, se giró a su compañero.

- D-dame las llaves para la puerta…

¡No podía creer lo que oía! Después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos ¿Y ni siquiera se las pedía por favor? Eso debía de ser una broma, o mejor un sueño, porque en la vida real no podría haber conseguido los labios de Lucy tan fácilmente. Pareciera como si de golpe volviera a la realidad y se despertara después del toque de la sirena del instituto. La miró, allí, en frente de él, sonrojada, con los labios hinchados del beso y la respiración dificultosa. Sonrió. No iba a dejarla irse así como así, todavía quería seguir saboreando más de ella.

- ¿Para que las quieres? –

- ¿Cómo que para qué? – dijo ella por lo obvio de la respuesta – ¡para volver a clase!

- Je… - Con la sonrisa impuesta en la cara lanzó las llaves justo detrás de él – si las quieres ven a por ellas… - dijo abriendo los brazos – pero tendrás que pasar por delante de mí.

Y acto seguido se echó encima de donde había tirado las llaves al piso. "¡Debe de estar de broma!" Pensó ella. "si me acerco, lo más probable es que me haga algo" miró la puerta y el reloj del colegio justo enfrente de ella "pero tengo que salir, soy la delegada, no puedo faltar a clases". Solo había pasado un minuto desde el toque del timbre, tenía cuatro minutos más para recuperar las llaves y volver a clase como si nada de eso hubiese pasado. Se viró a su compañero.

- Si abres la puerta ahora, el castigo por llegar tarde será más leve… - dijo ella con confianza. Gray no podía ser tan irresponsable.

- No estoy interesado en ir clases ahora… - dijo desde su posición en el suelo. Dejando claro lo que le interesaba más, cuando le dirigió una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Una vena se instaló en la frente de Lucy. Verdaderamente el ojinegro sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas. Con paso firme se dirigió hasta donde se ubicaba el cuerpo del pelinegro y se agachó.

- ¡Dame las llaves Gray! – el ojinegro se sorprendió, era una orden. Desvió la vista hasta donde estaba ella para responder, cuando vislumbró algo blanco entre las piernas de la chica. Notó el calor ascender hasta su cara y… algo más.

- ¡Oe, oe! ¿Vas a ordenármelo de esa manera? – dijo apuntando al trozo de tela que veía bajo la falda.

La chica al darse cuenta calló hacia atrás cerrando las piernas en el acto. Su cara, para diversión de Gray, estaba más roja que un tomate maduro.

- ¡PERVERTIDO! – chillo ella aún cabreada por lo de antes.

- Tsk, tsk… - negó el con la cabeza. Con un rápido movimiento la sujetó por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas, agarrándole las manos a la espalda - ¿seguro que yo soy el pervertido? – dijo juguetonamente mientras pasaba la mano restante por una de las piernas de la rubia – eras tú la que se sentó de esa manera a pesar de saber que yo podía ver perfectamente.

- N-no es verdad – reaccionó ella – ¡t-tu miraste! –dijo ella saliéndole un gallo de los nervios. Nervios, por tener las manos de gray tocándole la piel.

Él se sentó para acercarse más a ella. Y con picardía vio como ella se soltaba las manos e intentaba coger las llaves de detrás suya, sin darse cuenta de que restregaba sus voluptuosos pechos contra el cuerpo del moreno. Eso lo excitó más y solo consiguió que ella callera hacia atrás por un movimiento de sus piernas y él se posicionara encima. Con audacia le agarró las manos por las muñecas y las colocó encima de la cabeza de ella.

- ¿No crees que eres atrevida? ¿o debería decir inocente? – mencionó acercándose más a la cara de ella – restregar tus hermosos pechos contra mí sin ningún pudor… que vergüenza de delegada.

- ¡N-no es verdad, y-yo no quise hacer eso!… - Gray la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. Decir esas cosas en alto la estaban avergonzando. Intentó por última vez disuadirlo – v-vamos a clase ya Gray… - se acordó de lo que dijo antes y añadió - … por favor… - intentó desviar la mirada.

- No me apetece – declaró con rapidez él. Ella lo miró con asombro.

- ¡Pero si te he pedido perdón! –

- Ahora no vale de nada, a estas alturas – se acercó a su oreja y susurró – ahora solo me apetece comerte… ¿sabes por qué? – ella negó avergonzada – porque me has puesto muy caliente… - y dicho eso le lamió el borde del oído.

La de ojos castaños no sabía que decir. Se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras ante la declaración del moreno. Su mente le decía que tenía que salir de allí, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso, solo reaccionaba a las caricias del chico. El cual ya se situaba por la curvatura de su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos y besos por toda su extensión.

- Eres deliciosa Lucy… - dijo sin parar de propagar besos por su mandíbula, sus mejillas y por último, sus labios de nuevo.

- Ah… Gray… - escapó de esos labios suaves y turgentes, que al Fullbuster tanto le estaban embelesando.

- Dime que te vas a portar bien… - suplicó cerca de su boca- quiero soltarte las manos sabiendo que no te vas a escapar… - ella asintió rendida, una única vez, lo que bastó para verse liberada de sus muñecas y sentir las manos del moreno deslizarse por sus costados.

Gray besó apasionadamente a Lucy, mientras seguía recorriendo con sus manos todo el cuerpo de ella, esta vez debajo de la blusa, la cual estaba empezando a estorbar. Ella, vencida por su propio deseo se dejó llevar y empezó a corresponder salvajemente el beso de su compañero de clase, mientras que sus manos se aferraban al pelo de este.

- Espera un momento – con un quejido por parte de la rubia, el chico se alejó un poco quedando sentado encima de ella - ¿Uy, y ese quejido princesa? – dijo mientras se soltaba la corbata del uniforme y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa - ¿tantas ganas tienes de que vuelva a meterte mano? – dijo con una sonrisa divertido por la reacción.

- N-no… es solo… - en realidad no sabía que decir, porque ella se había dado cuenta de que sí quería que no se separara de su cuerpo – que… hace frío… -respondió viendo que su blusa ya estaba abierta. No podía mirarlo a la cara. Se sentía claramente avergonzada y a él le gustaba mucho como el rubor se le acumulaba en las mejillas haciéndola ver con un aire muy inocente.

- No te preocupes entonces – dijo deshaciéndose por fin de la tan molesta camisa – yo me ocuparé de que entres en calor – terminó la frase volviendo otra vez a tumbarse encima de ella.

Sus manos volvieron a deslizarse por los costados de la rubia, pero esta vez acompañado de un reguero de besos por el escote de esta. Con cuidado, subió la prenda de ropa que guardaba esos pechos que tanto deseaba y empezó a lamer uno de los pezones suavemente, mientras que el otro lo acariciaba con su mano, logrando sacar algunos gemidos de la boca de la chica debajo suya.

Cuando terminó con uno pasó al otro, deleitándose con la facilidad que estos empezaban a endurecerse. Ella lo único que lograba soltar eran jadeos de placer, que por suerte nadie oía por estar en un sitio alejado. Cuando terminó con los pechos deslizó lentamente la falda por los muslos. Ella se sobresaltó.

- ¿Q-qué haces? –

- Llegando al plato principal princesa… - habló mientras se relamía el lamio inferior, dándole un toque sexy a su sonrisa.

- ¡P-pero nos podrían ver! – dijo ella nerviosa de nuevo.

- A esta altura es imposible, es el sitio más alto de la escuela – dijo mientras abría las piernas de una muy avergonzada Lucy – tu solo disfruta…

No le dejó protestar más porque empezó a lamerle por encima de las bragas, esa tela blanca que antes había vislumbrado al estar echado. A ella le recorrió un espasmo. Era demasiado bueno con la lengua para hacer que parara, su mente se estaba quedando en blanco. Y lo único que podía hacer, era incitarle con las manos para que siguiera. Sintiendo las reacciones de la chica, apartó un poco la tela y siguió degustando del exquisito manjar delante suyo.

- ¡Ah, Gray! – gimió ella – p-para…

Pero él no quiso hacerle caso, a esas alturas era imposible frenar el impulso de comérsela entera. Se separó un poco y metió un dedo por la intimidad de su compañera. Estaba tan mojada y tan estrecha… y solo para él. Sin esperar, se acercó a su oído y metió un segundo dedo, sacando un gemido más alto como respuesta de ella.

- Estás tan mojada… - le susurró - ¿te importa si te hago mía Lucy? – pero ella no sabía que responder, iba a perder su virginidad a manos de un chico de clase ¿eso estaba bien? – tranquila, no te haré daño… - dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Una sonrisa maliciosa se instaló en sus facciones. – haré que me lo pidas…

- ¿Q-qué? -

Rápidamente Gray se despojó de sus pantalones y sus bóxer, viendo como los ojos color café de la chica, se volvían oscuros por el deseo. Sonrió con satisfacción, sabía que a ella le estaba gustando, porque aunque pareciera que la obligaba en ningún momento quiso eso, solo estaba esperando a que ella se decidiera, para poder entrar dentro de su cuerpo, el cual anhelaba conseguir como suyo. Muy en contra de su principal deseo, se posicionó encima de la chica y empezó a rozar su miembro contra la entrada de esta.

Lucy se estaba volviendo loca. Sentir a Gray de esa manera, tan caliente y tan duro, rozándose contra ella, le excitaba intensamente. En ese momento, el moreno empezó a morderle el cuello juguetonamente. Realmente la estaba derritiendo de placer.

- Vamos… pídemelo… - dijo él con voz ronca – pídeme lo que deseas que haga…

- N-no… - Negó por un momento.

Le daba mucha vergüenza decir eso en alto. Eso solo consiguió que Gray fuera más lento y torturador que antes. Lo que la hizo reaccionar.

- … p-por favor… gray… - nombró en una voz casi inaudible.

- ¿Por favor que? – insistió divertido, mientras sus dedos tironearon levemente de sus pezones, enviándole descargas por todo el cuerpo en una dulce tortura.

- P-por favor… hazlo Gray… - el chico se colocó en la entrada.

- ¡Dilo más alto princesa! – ordenó el moreno con esa sonrisa superior que ya podía abandonar.

- ¡Quiero que me la metas ya! – pronunció ella impaciente y avergonzada.

Y por fin, de un solo impulso entró dentro de ella, sintiendo cada detalle de tan placentero lugar. Las lágrimas se agolparon en las mejillas de la rubia y el Fullbuster se aseguró de lamer todas y cada una de ellas. Sin prácticamente moverse, se apoderó de los labios de la chica cariñosamente, mientras movía sus manos por su cuerpo para que se calmara.

- Cuando tú me digas… Lucy… - susurró de forma dulce cerca de sus labios.

Pronto la Heartfilia sintió que el dolor iba desapareciendo, para ser remplazado por el maravilloso placer de tener al chico dentro de ella y sentir su hombría en toda su extensión. Movió ligeramente sus caderas para que él lo supiera y encantado empezó a moverse a un ritmo lento y profundo, sacando de la boca de la rubia gemidos cada vez más altos.

- Ahora eres toda mía… - declaró con ganas - Quién iba a imaginar… que la delegada de clase… Lucy Heartfilia… iba a saltarse las clases… para poder hacerlo con un… gamberro del instituto… – pronunció entre las embestidas, viendo como las palabras causaban efecto en la chica.

- N-no digas eso… - dijo ella entre avergonzada y excitada.

- Pero sabes qué? – habló en un gruñido profundo – me gustas Lucy…

En ese momento el ritmo de las penetraciones aumentó y al poco tiempo estaban alcanzando el orgasmo prácticamente a la vez.

- ¡Ah, Gray! – gimió Lucy en un último gemido.

- ¡Lucy! – dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras sentía como su carga se disparaba fuera y la dejaba caer sobre de ella.

Después de unos segundos, el ojinegro salió de dentro de la chica y se puso a su lado. Los dos tenían la respiración pesada y miraban al cielo azul despejado de nubes. Cuando la rubia recuperó la consciencia de lo ocurrido, se percató de lo que había hecho. Le había dado su primera vez a Gray Fullbuster, y… no le desagradaba pensarlo. Se había dado cuenta de que también había sentido algo especial cuando había estado unida a él de esa manera. Todavía con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente se atrevió a coger la mano del chico.

- T-también me gustas Gray – dijo con una sonrisa.

Al oír eso, el aludido se giró a mirarla. Estaba muy linda de esa manera y la sonrisa le sentaba muy bien. También sonrió y juntó más las manos.

- Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así conmigo… - observó Gray. Ella, al escucharlo se ruborizó y giró de nuevo la cara para que no pudiera verla.

- B-bueno… p-para todo hay una primera vez… - Su cara aumentó de tono de color al darse cuenta de lo que encerraba lo dicho por ella. Entonces él río.

- ¡Oh, cierto! ¿creo que debemos de volver a clases no? – opinó de modo inocente.

Entonces el timbre sonó de nuevo y ella reaccionó sentándose. En ese momento sintió algo escurrirse por su estómago y con horror se dio cuenta de que tenía todo el semen del Fullbuster por la barriga. Sintió como el calor volvía de nuevo a su cara.

- G-GRAY… - se giró hacia el aludido con un aura asesina - ¿QUÉ PIENSAS HACER CON ESTO? – señalo al líquido blanco que escurría de su ombligo.

Miles de gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza del ojinegro. Ahí iba de nuevo el carácter de delegada. Suspiró y buscó algo con lo que limpiarla. Recordó que en sus pantalones llevaba un paquete de pañuelos y se los dio. Cuando se hubo limpiado, se vistieron de nuevo y recogieron las llaves.

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – dijo ella desesperada por salir.

- Si quieres nos volvemos a saltar la… - no lo dejó terminar porque le quitó las llaves y salió corriendo por la puerta.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba solo en lo alto de la escalera de salida. Suspiró. ¿Tan importante era para ella la escuela que no se acordaría más de él? Sobándose el pelo bajo tranquilamente las escaleras. De repente notó un humo salir desde lo lejos. "¿Humo?" Notó unos labios ya conocidos pegados a los suyos.

- ¿Lucy? – expresó confundido.

- Venga date prisa – exclamó con cierta persistencia y pesadez - mi novio tampoco puede llegar tarde – cuando se percató de lo que le había dicho, ella ya lo arrastraba al salón de clases de la mano.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios rápidamente. Lo había llamado novio. Eso era perfecto, así todos sabrían que ella finalmente le pertenecía. Era suya, su Lucy. Y, porque no, él también le pertenecía a ella. Río. Era el novio de la delegada, sus amigos se iban a descojonar de él. Pero estaba contento de haber ideado su plan, si no, nunca se hubiera saltado una clase de forma tan divertida.

Lucy, por su parte, no quería mirar muy directamente a los ojos de Gray. Todavía podía notársele un ligero rubor bajo los ojos. Pero tenía que reconocer que se alegraba de haber acudido al encuentro del Fullbuster. Y porque no, también de saltarse la clase. Pero eso nunca se lo diría a él.

.

.

.

FIN.

* * *

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro de mis fics y a los que leen este como el primero mío tambien! ^w^**

**Sé que tengo que seguir con el abecedario y las continuaciones que me han pedido. ¡Estoy en ello! pero una de las veces en que me quedé atascada me surgió esta otra historia y no pude hacer otra cosa mas que escribirla xP **

**E-Es el lemon más fuerte que he escrito u/u y agradezco mucho la ayuda de quién me corrigió las faltas. ¡Te quiero GaaraRafez! *-* **

**Me encanta esta pareja, es una de mis favoritas de fairy tail junto con el nalu :3 (si, me gustan las dos) así que aquí tienen el fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Los reviews como siempre serán bienvenidos ^^ y...**

**Neko-besitos a todos!**


End file.
